Kłamstwo
by Blackisz
Summary: Nie potrafię dać ci tego czego tak bardzo pragniesz. Ale nie chcę się poddać. Może kiedyś jeszcze raz zobaczę twój szczery uśmiech / to jest jakaś kiczowata tragedia / raiting za pseudo seks podchodzący pod gwałt i przemoc / NijiHaiki kurwa *miłość*


„**Kłamstwo"**

* * *

**Warning : ****Napisane pod wpływem impulsu. Na pewno jest dość nieskładne i pełne dziwacznych tekstów, które są niezrozumiałe dla wszystkich oprócz autorki C:' Trudno się mówi, czasami też trzeba napisać coś dla siebie samego :3 Znów dałam otwarte zakończenie – rany, chyba zaczynam się w tym lubować. Tak naprawdę to z założenia nie miały być NijiHaiki, ale w trakcie tworzenia nagle zmieniła mi się koncepcja. Nie lubię, kiedy Haizaki cierpi i daje się wykorzystywać Nijimurze, który widzi w nim tylko dziwkę do przerżnięcia, ale ten fick nie mógłby mieć innej formy. Ah, chyba jestem pełna sprzeczności. To smutne C:**

* * *

_Nigdy nie będę idealny. Ta miłość nie jest realna. Nie wiem czemu płaczę. Uczucie przecież umarło już na samym początku._

Wzdrygam się czując na sobie jego szorstkie dłonie. Przesuwają się boleśnie po szyi, podduszając mnie lekko. Nie mogę złapać głębszego oddechu. Zaczynam się bać. Podwaja siłę. Niemal miażdży mi krtań. Czuję kwaśny posmak w ustach. Moje ciało reaguje samo. Instynkt przetrwania sam się włącza. Rękami łapie go za nadgarstki, próbując wymusić zelżenie uścisku. Śmieje się, widząc moje nieporadne próby. Zaczyna rozmywać mi się obraz przed oczami. Sapię, szarpię się jak jakieś zwierzę. Jest uradowany. Zaintrygowany moimi granicami. Ile jeszcze wytrzymam? Zwymiotuję? Zemdleję? Zacznę krwawić? Jest przecież tyle opcji. Na pewno jest ciekawy, którą tym razem mój organizm wybierze.

_Nie chcę. Nie potrzebuję. Zapomnę... zabawne. Te słowa nie mają znaczenia. Przecież cię kocham._

Błyszczące, stalowe tęczówki - odbijają jego ukryte pragnienia. Mam mgłę przed oczami. Nie widzę za dobrze. Po raz kolejny wykonuję mało znaczące ruchy, chcąc się wyswobodzić. Na oślep tłukę go pięściami po ramionach, torsie, brzuchu. Macham nogami w nadziei, że jakimś cudem trafię w krocze. Chichocze. Bawi się wręcz przednio. Lubi obserwować jak miotam się w jego żelaznym uścisku. Przewaga nade mną to jego nadrzędny cel. Poniżyć. Zdeptać. Zgnieść. A na samym końcu przerznąć jak tanią dziwkę. Romantycznie.

_To wszystko jest złe. On nie jest dość silny... nie, nie słuchaj mnie. Przecież jesteś perfekcyjny. Prawdziwie szczęśliwy._

Z ust skapuje mi żółta ślina zmieszana z krwią. Każdy oddech jest walką o przetrwanie. Krtań pali mnie żywym ogniem. Tracę prawie całą energię. Strach narasta, kiedy przestaję czuć grunt pod nogami. Ostatkiem sił, drapię go desperacko po odsłoniętych dłoniach. Przestaje się uśmiechać. Puszcza mnie i z całej siły kopie w brzuch. Czuję jakby ktoś przebił mnie nożem. Żołądek podchodzi do gardła. Osuwam się po ścianie, przełykając własne wymiociny. Upokarzające.

_Ulegam kłamstwom. Dryfuję w błogiej nieświadomości. Widzisz to i wykorzystujesz. Moje obronne fasady się chwieją._

Łapczywie łapie kolejne, chrapliwe oddechy. Nie potrafię nawet podnieść głowy do góry, by na niego spojrzeć. Ociężałe powieki, drżące usta, zaczerwienione policzki. Mężczyzna kuca i powoli przesuwa palcami po świeżych siniakach na szyi. Niemal z nabożną czcią, pochyla się do przodu i całuje każdy z osobna. Delikatnie muska wargami rozpaloną skórę. Przełykam nerwowo ślinę, staram się nie ruszać. Nie chce go ponownie zdenerwować. Z lubością przesuwa językiem w górę mojej brody, aż dociera do kąciku ust. Zlizuje pozostałości krwi. Ponownie nie mogę oddychać.

_Popatrz w niebo. Zauważasz mnie?_

Całuje mnie mocno. Zapamiętale. Skubie zębami dolną wargę. Przegryzą ją i zasysa na dopiero co powstałej ranie. Jak jakiś wampir. Serce przyspiesza swoją pracę. Boleśnie obija mi się o żebra. Staram się nie poruszyć chociażby o milimetr. Boję się. Moja ulęgłość mu się podoba. Wiem to. Nagradza mnie głaszcząc po policzku. Nie umiem spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Ich barwa mnie przeraża. Mam wrażenie, że ukryta w nich stal może mnie w każdej chwili zabić.

_Jestem bezsilny. Jedynie wiatr podtrzymuje mnie bym nie upadł._

Ciągnie mnie za sobą. Niepewnie stawiam kroki, co chwila się chwiejąc. Zniecierpliwiony szarpie moją ręką, aż w końcu wygina ją pod dziwnym kątem. Jęczę z bólu, niemal łkam, upadając na kolana. Mocno łapie mnie za brodę, żebym na niego spojrzał. Zaciskam powieki. Nie chce, żeby widział. Nie zniósłbym porażki. Przyznałbym się do niej w zbyt oczywisty sposób. Warczy pod nosem przekleństwo i podnosi mnie do pionu, jednym szarpnięciem. Jestem szmacianą lalką. Pozbawioną woli i trzeźwości myślenia. Poddaję się. Jestem zmęczony. Oby szybko skończył.

_Nie chce się poddać. Może kiedyś jeszcze raz zobaczę twój szczery uśmiech._

Rzuca mnie na łóżko z taką siłą, że aż sprężyny trzeszczą. Ramiona kieruje ku górze, drapiąc przy okazji delikatną skórę. Syczę, zasikam zęby. Szkoda, że to nic nie daje. Jestem skazany na jego łaskę i niełaskę. Denerwujące. Niemal od razu ściąga ze mnie koszulkę i wiążę mi nią ręce tuż nad głową. Łapie za supeł i przyszpila go pościeli. Kolanem przygniata uda. Nie mam jak się ruszyć. Drżę, kiedy czuję zimny podmuch powietrza. Nie zamknął okna.

_Chociaż raz chciałbym zasnąć w objęciach kogoś kto kocha mnie równie prawdziwie._

Ma ostre zęby. Dotkliwie rani mój tors na przemian gryząc i ssąc. Liże wystające obojczyki, mocno szarpie za krwawiące sutki. Wiję się, nie mogąc znieść intensywności pseudo pieszczoty. Spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, widzę jedynie jego czarną czuprynę. Mam ochotę przeczesać ją palcami, ale są one związane. Uczucie odrętwienia potęguje doznania. Jestem na skraju wytrzymałości. Dotyk na brzuchu jest zgubny. Już nie dam rady. Przegrałem.

_Nie chcę czekać na dar od losu. Powinienem sam zdecydować._

Niemal przygniata mnie swoim ciężarem. Skamlę błagając o litość. Śmieje się, rozszerzając mi nogi. Upokarzające. Twardość jest niemal nie do zniesienia. Przez chwilę bawi się ze mną, wsłuchując w ciche jęki. Proszący ton nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia. Wie, że cierpię bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Podnieca go to. Był sadystą z krwi i kości. I jako sadysta potrzebował masochisty. Tylko, że moje zapędy są niewystarczające. Nie mogę mu dać tego czego najbardziej pragnie. To najwyższy czas się wycofać.

_Gdzieś głęboko w moim sercu schował się owoc niespełnionych uczuć._

Kołysze biodrami. Pociera, a to znów się odsuwa. Moje serce wariuje. Wbija się bez ostrzeżenia. Krzyczę. Głośno. Tak jak najbardziej lubi. Rozrywający ból jest niczym w porównaniu z utratą resztki kontroli. Łzy płyną po policzkach. Niektóre wpadają do szeroko otwartych ust, które łapią drogocenne, płytkie oddechy. W tym momencie jest mi wszystko jedno. Niech widzi. Słabość w postaci słonych kropel.

_Pośród burzy moja mydlana bańka pęka. Straciłem wszystko. Co mam zrobić?_

Płaczę. Wyję. Rzucam się. Cierpię prawdziwe katusze. Stalowe tęczówki obserwują mnie z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. Jednak ten błysk zostaje przyćmiony przez pogardę. Pali mnie do żywego. Sprawia, że drżę dwa razy bardziej niż powinienem. Nie chcę, żeby postrzegał mnie w ten sposób. Jak nic niewarte istnienie. Niemal wije się w agonii, gdy ściska mojego penisa w żelaznym uścisku. Nie chce w żaden sposób dać mi przyjemności. Powinienem się już chyba do tego przyzwyczaić.

_A to spadam, a to ponownie się unoszę. Niestrudzenie brnę do przodu._

Ruchy są zbyt gwałtowne. Dotyk zbyt bolesny. Przekleństwa zbyt głośne. Wszystko napiera na mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie jestem w stanie się przed tym ukryć. Intensywne doznania to jedno, złośliwe podszeptywanie to drugie. Miotam się jak w amoku, próbując choć na chwilę uciszyć chaos panujący w sercu. Wyrwać się ze szpon histerii, która powoli zaczynała rządzić się moim ciałem. Nie chciałem tego. Nigdy. Przenigdy. On nie rozumiał co się ze mną działo. Dla niego to tylko kolejny etap każdego, naszego seksu. Nikt nie potrafił zadać mi tyle cierpienia ile on w jednym, nawet najprostszym geście.

_Nie mogę nawet upaść. Jestem przecież już na samym dnie._

Kwilę cichutko, kiedy mój organizm nie ma już siły się bronić. Przestaje się napinać, pozwala robić ze sobą dosłownie wszystko. Ulegle - wręcz wyczekuje kolejnego, szorstkiego dotyku dużych dłoni. Próbuje znaleźć w tym przyjemność, ale na próżno. Jest tylko wszechogarniający ból w postaci silnych impulsów, co jakiś czas przeszywających mózg. Bo reszta już nic nie czuje. Jestem obezwładniony, zamieniam się w dmuchaną lalę. To na swój sposób upokarzające.

_Jesteś moim najgorszym z koszmarów._

Krzyk zamiera mi w gardle, kiedy zostaję ponownie podduszony. Uścisk jest o wiele mocniejszy niż powinien. Zaskakuje mnie. Nie jestem w stanie w żaden sposób się przed nim obronić. Płuca odmawiają współpracy. Pulsowanie w skroniach wzmaga się. Głowa prawie pęka. Boli. Kurewsko boli. Obraz przed oczami staje się zamazany. Jego usta rozciągnięte w zwycięskim uśmiechu, znikają ustępując miejsce ciemności. Odpływam.

_Umarłem po raz kolejny za sprawą twoich rąk._

Budzę się. Zachodzące słońce wpada przez otwarte okno i oświetla twoją śpiącą twarz. Znam ten widok bardzo dobrze. Zawsze jest tak samo. Próbuję ruszyć dłonią, ale rany nagle dają o sobie znać. Zmasakrowane ciało odmawia posłuszeństwa. Szlocham cichutko, żeby go nie obudzić i ponownie opadam na jego tors. Czuję, że mnie delikatnie do siebie przytula. Nawet przez sen głaszcze szorstką dłonią moje poobijane biodro. Zaciskam usta w wąską linię, starając się ponownie nie rozpłakać. I po co to wszystko?

_Miłość to najgorsze cierpienie._

Ciepło bijące od niego mnie uspokaja. Nabieram pewności siebie i ufnie wtulam policzek w jego pierś. Wsłuchuje się w spokojne bicie serca. Przez umysł przelatują różne sposoby zabicia go, ale odpycham je od siebie. Nie jestem mordercą. Zresztą nawet nie mam co próbować. Nie byłbym w stanie tego zrobić. Nie osobie której – pomimo wszystko - tak rozpaczliwie potrzebuję.

_Patrz. To pędzel. Złapmy go i namalujmy razem nowe, lepsze jutro._

Nie mogę zasnąć. Gardło mam zdarte od krzyków. W ustach nadal czuję kwaśnawy posmak. Skóra mnie swędzi, a dolne partie ciała nieprzyjemnie szczypią. Staram się to ignorować, zakleszczając jego ramię w jeszcze silniejszym uścisku. Jego wargi się poruszają. Mam ucho tuż obok więc wszystko słyszę. Uśmiecham się gorzko i zamykam zmęczone powieki. W myślach błagam o sen. Moje jedyne wybawienie.

_- ... kocham cię._

_- Zawsze byłeś dobrym kłamcą, Nijimura._


End file.
